This invention relates to floor finishing methods and apparatus; and, in particular, to new and improved method and apparatus for the smoothing of epoxy flooring material.
Epoxy polymer floor laid down over a concrete base is applied first with a screed box or other implement to desired thickness. This gives it a gravel-like, gritty texture that must be smoothed out. Conventional finishing for smoothing is to use a hand trowel. This requires time and considerable skill to not leave trowel marks. Power trowels, such as used in concrete work for floating, may be utilized but leave swirls where the trowel rotates. Moreover, the troweling of an epoxy floor differs considerably from concrete troweling because of the greater thickness and stickiness of the epoxy material.